Humanic Republicanist Party
The Humanic Republicanist Party (or HRP) was formed by two main forces. A small Atheist group Ferene and a small sect of the Anarchistic Kritarchy Party that immigrated into Telamon after its government in Hutori collapsed. These disillusioned members moved into Ferene and would have likely dwindled into obscurity if not for the Feren Atheist Association. The FAA respected the parties ideals of natural rights and over time the two groups merged into one. ---- Over many years the Humanic Republicanist Party worked for change in local areas. Eventually the party gained enough political recognition to be able to declare itself ready to campaign for political office. In June 2577 the HRP declared that it would be actively campaigning for seats in the parliament. Led by newly installed party leader Nikholai Brouskey, the party began campaigning mainly in its home region of Ferene. . ]] In the October 2580 election the HRP received 40 seats in the parliament. Thanks to its heavy campaigning in Ferene, it received the largest number of votes for any party in the region; 23 seats. It also received 5 seats from Sevesica, 2 from Migadon, 9 from Antepec and 1 from Lirona. The election however, caused a rift in the Telamon government. The TNP lost the majority to the more liberal parties of Telamon, but kept the presidency. The Radical Party, which gained the majority resigned all of its current ministers in the parliament. Because only the president could suggest a new cabinet and the TNP couldn't get enough of the vote to pass the new cabinet plan a rift opened between the two sides. The HRP, having political beliefs from both sides became a center of attention, despite its small size. Eventually the Radical Party was able to pass a bill for emergency elections. In June 2582 the emergency elections were held and this time the HRP received 52 seats in parliament. While it lost out on being the highest voted party in Ferene by 1 seat, it stole a number of seats from the RRP and TNP. As well, the Radical Party was able to kick out president Roy Cropper and replace him with Kristian Donson with the support of the DCD, HRP and TMP. In August 2582 a new cabinet was approved by the RP, DCD, HRP and TMP and the four party coalition government was finally made. Paetter Vanhilden of the HRP was made Minister of Internal Affairs and Borris T. Crantie of the HRP was made Minister of Defense. At the same time a new emergency was approaching Telamon from the west. Hutori's second civil war saw heavy use of nuclear weaponry, resulting in a massive exodus of refugees towards the Telamon border. Fear of possible contamination saw the passing of a bill that set up security checkpoints throughout the major roadways of the nation. Despite the governments efforts refugee riots continued to be a major problem in Ferene. In response to public outcry the HRP set up the Ferene Home Guard. The home guard was to act as a private security force that would protect citizens property in exchange for them signing a contract that allowed the Home Guard to position troops on their private property. This eventually sparked the pawnshop riots, which forced Vanhilden to cancel all contracts and dissolve the FHG. Several times during the Second Hutori Civil War Telamon was asked to come to the aid of one side or another, each time the vast majority of the parliament voted to stay out of the war. As Nikholai Brouskey famously said to one diplomat seeking aid after the Darnussians Betrayal: ''"What benefit would we receive from sending troops into a nuclear wasteland? What are you even fighting for? Do you fight to be the ruler of cancer-riddled orphans and ruined buildings? The only people who gain a victory from this war are people who left Hutori already." '' Category:Political parties in Telamon